1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drinks consisting essentially of a fermented mother liquor obtained by subjecting a wort to lactic acid fermentation and method of manufacturing same. More particularly, the object of the present invention is to provide hitherto entirely unknown lactic acid fermentation drinks, in particular beer-like drinks, by using worts having a taste peculiar thereto, and the method for manufacturing said drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wort contains various excellent nutritive elements, but on the other hand a wort before fermentation has a green odor and various unclean flavors. Due to this, the latter is not used directly for drinking, with the exception of an instance where it is used as hot malt jelly drinks, and it is put to a drinking use after having been fermented with yeasts.
Beer is an example of a drink obtained by fermentation of worts with yeasts and Kvass is an example of a drink obtained by adding sugar and water to malt, blacker and raisins and allowing the resulting mixture to ferment by the action of wild yeasts attached to said raisins.